The Mirror of Nephthys
by Aimless Wandering
Summary: Totally AU; Vengeance shall be upon him soon, Vengeance shall be with him soon, Vengeance shall kill him soon! But can Vengeance kill whom he loves most? Jesse/Jaden slash!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Mirror of Nephthys**

**Fandom: Yu Gi Oh! Gx; Total AU**

**Yu Gi Oh Gx Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Naoyuki Kageyama for he created the awesomeness that is Jesse Anderson. And everything else related to Yu Gi Oh! Gx.**

**Warnings: shounen-ai, fighting, character death and LOADS of drama**

**Main Pairing: Jesse/Jaden**

**Yu Gi Oh! Gx and Own Characters:**

**Yuki Family: Jaden Yuki (youngest son), Miranda Yuki (Mother), James Yuki (Father), Ceasar Yuki (Older Brother)**

**Anderson Family: Jesse Anderson (Son), Marco Anderson (Father)**

**Truesdale Family: Syrus Truesdale, Don Zane Truesdale Sr. (Father)**

**Bodyguards of the Truesdales (A.K.A: The Don's Royal Elite): Tryanno Hasselberry, Axel Brodie, Jim "Crocodile" Cook**

**Others: Atticus Rhodes (Owner of Rhodes Cafe and Jesse's friend), Blair Flannigan (Friend of Jaden), Bastion Misawa and Chazz Princeton (Waiters of Brazo De Mercedes), Aster Phoenix, Dorothy (Sweeping Lady)**

**Egyptian Gods: Camula (Nephthys)**

**Plot: A young man by the name of Jesse Anderson is trying to become one of the world's greatest writers just like his father, Marco Anderson. So he follows his father's advice and explores what seems to be a ruined castle. There he stumbles upon a fountain of sorts. Guided by a woman who told him that he can wish anything he wants in that fountain, Jesse made a wish that he will write the greatest story ever. He then decides to go home and begin his goal to write the greatest story ever which was a story about his life. But to his surprise, everything he writes comes true! He even wrote on meeting the man of his dreams (Don't worry guys! They're Bi :D). Will Jesse make the right choice? or will Fate shatter him just like he shattered his father?**

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks for taking your time on reading this story. You can also find this story on my Wattpad Account, I go by the same name except it's all stuck together. I hope you enjoy this one as much as I enjoyed making it. Well, let's not delay anymore and proceed to the Mirror of Nephthys**

* * *

**_The Mirror of Nephthys_**

**_"There is a fine line between Fate and Coincidence"_**

**_1. The Reaper of Death and Vengeance_**

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

A witch-like scream filled the halls of an Ancient Egyptian Palace. A woman, with Jade green hair and dressed in the traditional way that Ancient Egyptian females look, barges her way to her throne room. "I can not stand it! These mortals don't have an ounce of knowledge about me! Me! Nephthys, the Goddess of Death and Vengeance!" echoed the Goddess as she began pacing around the room. "I will show those mortals! I will show them that not all the Egyptian Gods are not dead! I will prove that I am still here!"

She appeared in a house and looks around it, lucky for her no motral can see her. 'Now, who shall be it?' thought Nephthys. A small brunette boy passes by her and he plays with his teddy bear. In front of the brunette and the stuffed toy is a chess board. The Goddess looks at the boy, smirks and laughs "Yes, this is perfect!" said the Goddess as she goes near the boy "This boy shall be it" she continues laughing before she disappears

~Time Jump! 18 years later~

"Woah! This is place is amzing yet it feels weird in a strange way" panted a bluenette man. He then checked his surroundings. He seemed to be in a garden, a ruined garden, a ruined garden in a ruined castle. He then saw a fountain in the middle of the ruins and a sweeping lady. 'Finally some life!' thought the bluenette as he approached the older woman

"Uhh, old lady? Can you tell me something about this place?" pondered the confused bluenette

"Vengeance is the daughter of silence!" screamed the old woman and he walked away

"Hey! What was that?!" replied the bluenette as he tried to chase the lady but she vanished in the ruins "Damn, what the hell is wrong with that woman?" wondered the boy as he kept looking at the area around him

"My,my. What do we have here? A lost traveller or a curious person perhaps?"

The boy jumped at the voice and looked behind him to see a bluenette woman in her mid-twenties and in an elegant dress. The woman approached the boy slowly "Well, then traveller, what brings you here in this lifeless and desolate place?" asked the woman to the boy

The bluenette backed off a bit and looked at the strange woman "Listen lady, I don't know you. We just met" said the bluenette with a stern look on his face "And besides, I don't give personal information to random strangers"

But soon his curiousity of the woman died down and he approached the fountain. The fountain's once elegant look has been reduced due to the moss covering it "You know this fountain will look good if the foliage wasn't around it like this" said the bluenette

"Ah, you have a good eye there. You know, this fountain has magical properties" said the woman as she approached the fountain "Legends say that if you throw a coin there with your eyes shut and intentions pure, one of your wishes will come true"

The bluenette stood there baffled and laughed at the woman "You're crazy woman! There's no such thing as magic fountains that grant you wishes!" said the bluenette at the female "You can only find things like that in children's fairytales!"

"Oh well, I tried" sighed the woman as she bowed her head in defeat "But, don't say I didn't help. Alright Jesse, I'll be taking my leave"

The bluenette known as Jesse stood in shock as the woman knew his name 'Did I ever introduce myself to her?' wondered the bluenette

"Ciao then" said the woman as she went on her way

"Hey! Wait! How did you know my name?!" asked Jesse but the woman never replied and continued walking her way "Damn it"

Just then he looked at the fountain and thought of what she had just said earlier. He approached the fountain "Well, it's worth a shot. I mean all I have to lose is 25 cents" chuckled the bluenette as he took a quarter from his pocket and he closed his eyes "All I really wanted is to write the greatest story ever, just like my father Marco Anderson. I wish I can also write a story that is as great as his." When he finished saying this, he threw the quarter into the fountain, it made a 'plop' sound as it entered the murky water. The boy stared at it for a while and started to laugh

"Oh wow! I must be going insane in believing that this is a wishing fountain!" laughed the bluenette. He then noticed that the sun was starting to set "Oh no! I better get home. Traffic at sunset here is awful!" He then dashed to his car and drove on home


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hello Hello Hello! Thank you guys for noticing the story. Reviews will happily be accepted. Now I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX. But if I did, well, let's just say Jaden and Jesse's first meeting. There just won't be a handshake there *chuckles* Now on to the story! Oh and a surprise guest will be entering the stage, just for this chapter only ;) That's why he isn't mentioned at the intro. Now don't mind me and go on!**

* * *

**2. Unbelievable Magic**

_There is a Fine Line between Coincidence and Fate_

"Whew! I'm glad I finally made it home!"

Grunted the Bluenette writer, Jesse Anderson, as he trudged his way to enter his apartment. He ruffled through his pocket and grabbed the keys and unlocked the door to his room. The writer then took his boots off quickly and entered his study room. He sat down in front of an old typewriter

"Alright, it's time to write 'The greatest story ever' " grunted the bluenette as he faced the typewriter "But where the hell do I start?"

_/flashback\_

_/Anderson Residence, California_ l J_une 18, 1990 _l _8:38 pm\_

_A boy at the age of 5 was sitting down behind a man who looked like he was in his mid-thirties. The man was typing something at an old typewriter, he then stopped and started to think. He then stared at his son who was busy hugging his teddy bear and blanket. He got up and knelt beside his son_

_"Jesse, you're gonna be writer someday, just like your old man. Make sure that you will be as successful or even be greater than me. Am I understood?!" yelled the father to his son_

_Jesse shivered a bit at the yelling his father did to him "But...But dad, where will I even start there? I mean when you started writing, people adored your books. What am I going to do to be as successful as you are?" pondered the boy_

_"My son, the world is full of possibilities, it also means it's full of subjects to begin writing a story. Explore the world my son, explore it. But if you can't, draw inspiration from people whom you adore or start writing anything even if it is fiction. Someday, my boy, you will be greater than your old man" _

_The bluenette boy smiled at his father and continued playing with his teddy bear_

_/flashback ends\_

Jesse continued staring at the wall for a few seconds and then it hit him. He should be as great or even GREATER than his dad "Alright alright, I'll begin my story already" screamed the bluenette writer as he faced the typewriter and began writing

"My name is James Monroe and no I'm not related to THE Marilyn Monroe it was just a coincidence of last names. You know, it was a normal day for me. I had just begun writing this and the neighbors dog started to bark" typed Jesse and the dog that Jesse wrote about barked as he finished that sentence. He stopped for a while as heard the animal, counted it as a coincidence and continued typing

"The clock struck 9"

The clock made a noise which made Jesse jump and he saw it was 9 pm. He still counted it a coincidence and proceeded to his writing

"Then suddenly somebody rang the neighbor's doorbell"

DING-DONG!

Jeese once again jumped in fright "Damn it! What's going on here?! It seems my wish DID come true. Ironic isn't it?" remarked Marco's son "Well if that's the case" smirked the writer as he begun typing again

"Then a guy comes in and sleeps with me"

He then looked around his room and no one was in his house but himself. Jesse then begun laughing loudly "Wow! I can't believe I actually believed it" laughed the bluenette as he looked at the time and it was 10pm "Well, it's getting late I should be heading back to bed. But first" He stood up and picked up a bottle that was on the table

"This is some fine Jacob's Creek, it would be a shame if it were to go to waste" remarked the author as he begun drinking until everything went black

/The Next Day\

Jesse woke up groaning on his bed. His instincts then kicked in as he found himself on bed and not in front of the table "Owww! Damn headaches" groaned the author as he continued to survey the area, but then found it to be unusually cold

"W-w-where are my clothes?!" panicked the author as he used his blankets to wrap himself up

"My, my. You are awake after-all. I thought you had died because of me moaning for more and more"

The bluenette looked at where the voice was coming from and found a shirtless blonde man standing sexily at his bedroom door. The intruder has 3 lines on each side of his face and his blue eyes are staring at him. The intruder then started walking seductively at Jesse

"I'm quite sure you've had a boy or two under you before. You were such an expert last night" giggled the blonde as he laid down on Jesse's chest

On instinct, or pure embarrassment because he has no clue on what is going on, Jesse immediately got off of the man and stood right up. "O...Ok, I have no idea on how you got-" paused the shocked bluenette as he something familiar on the blonde "A...Are those my pants you are wearing?!" The blonde couldn't help but just smile and nod at him. Jesse stood there dumbfounded and his cheeks started to become red

"Ok, thank you for coming" said Jesse with a hint of embarrassment in his voice as he started to push the intruder out of his apartment room while grabbing his things "but I think you should get going now"

The intruder finally found himself outside of Jesse's door "Oi! How about my underwear?!" Jesse blushed again as he saw a blue and black undergarment that clearly didn't belong to him. He grabbed it as quick as he can, threw it at him and shut the door

"Whoa! So my wish did come true. Talk about your sudden change of events. I must continue then writing the story of my life!" echoed Jesse but then a headache soon found itself on him "B..But first maybe a cup of coffee at Rhodes Cafe so I can remove this Godforsaken headache!"

He then grabbed his things, put on some clothes, locked his apartment room and headed on to the Cafe

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello. Hello. Hello! Yes guys, I am not dead yet, I'm just going through a phrase in life which is called college life! I'll be a freshman this year, so I'll be busy busy busy! I'll try and squeeze as much time as I can to continuing this story. Also be on the look-out for the Starcraft/Percy Jackson crossover: Thieves of Justice! I'll be posting that story soon_ish. _Anyway, if you guys happen to know who the mysterious guest was, Review your answer and add some details on your character. I will give you guys a little hint, he doesn't come out of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. I'll be choosing at random 5 lucky users to be added as special guests for the next chapter (and possibly future chapters as well). So review review review! Oh and be on the look-out for Thieves of Justice. Like the title? Well you can check on my poll on what you think of it, I haven't posted it yet but I hope you guys can do the poll and let me know when you heard the title. ****Good luck and catch you all in the next chapter: The Encounter!**

**~Ciao!**

**Frost**


End file.
